Zim and Dib
by LadyLunasuki
Summary: Two differnt One-shots. One of an already made family while the other is just a dream. ZADR YOAI RATED M for good reasons
1. A Family

**Zim and Dib**** ZADR ****YOAI Rated**** M ****for good reasons**

"Gir damn it, get back here!" I yelled before racing after him. Zim laughed as Gir kept running with Dimitri and Zula's favorite toys. I sighed and went over to Zim sitting with him and the kids. The couch was still purple but now it was leather because poor Dimitri couldn't take human food well. His food had to be extremely spicy or so sweet it was more sugar than food otherwise he got really sick.

"Here take Zula, she wants her daddy," Zim handed me our lovely child and I held her happily even if she was cry loudly in Irken. She calmed down almost immediately when she settled into my lap. Her pearly green skin reminded me so much of Zim it was like a little clone. Dimitri was green too but his was a soft green faded almost. They both had claws for fingers but they both had five fingers on each hand.

"So daddy what did you do today?" Zula asked still speaking Irken her feelers flicked back and forth messing up her purple hair in its little pig-tails, it was like my mom's hair. Poor little Dimitri's hair was like mine even has the odd lighting like flip.

"I was helping my father in his lab doing REAL SCIENCE." I spoke these words with venom. They knew it wasn't directed at them but they still shuddered. Zim was used to my moods but couldn't hold back his shudder when I spoke fluent Irken.

My father had kicked me out when I said I wouldn't do his REAL SCIENCE, I was gay, and Zim was my lover. The only reason he and I talk now is because I gave in and I'm now helping in his lab getting twenty-five dollars an hour. Zim made a sympathetic smile because he knew what it was like being kicked out of your home. He didn't talk about it much as if it had happened recently.

A small pale green hand reached over and patted my head. When I looked up Zim was holding both Zula and Dimitri in his arms making their way over to sit in my lap. I happily scooted back so they could have more room. We cuddled Zim, Zula, Dimitri, and I knowing we didn't really need anybody else just each other.

**Later that Night**

The twins had fallen asleep in our laps so I helped Zim carry them to their bed. We had to make sure they were laying face down and touching because they would roll in their sleep to touch each other. They both had paks like Zim but they didn't need them to survive.

"Come on Dibby lets go to bed," Zim offered me his hand, I took it happily. Zim led me to our bed were he collapsed with a hearty sigh. I laughed falling onto the bed right next to him.

"Who knew…?" Zim muttered.

"Knew what?" I rolled over to look at him as I spoke.

"I dunno," he looked out the sky light in the roof. "That being a parent was such hard work," I snorted at this. "Or that we could have such beautiful children."

"I knew our children would be beautiful because they have such a beautiful mother." I kissed Zims perfect lips with each word.

Zim placed one hand on my hip; the other slowly dragged his claws up and down my back. I shuddered my breath shaky. After the kids had been born Zim had been to angry to touch me and this sudden closeness brought gasps from me. I placed his legs around myself, forcefully rolling my hips into him. Zim let out a low moan. I ground into him harder and began rubbing one of his soft feelers gently.

Zim began pushing at my cloths whimpering when they didn't budge. I kissed him fervently before pulling back yanking my shirt off. I fell on his lips like a starved man who just found water. Zims tongue found mine. It went on like that for a while only parting when I pulled Zims shirt over his head. He hissed pulling me down again kissing me lavishly. I wormed both of us out of our black skinny jeans. Zim rolled his hips upwards to meet mine. I felt him pulsing against my stomach this drew a moan to my lips. I thrust in without preparing him, but I knew he could take it, and he screamed for me.

**That Morning**

I woke up first to find Zim curled up in a ball his face all blue, blushing against my chest. It brought a warm smile to my face. He was like this after our first time too, sex always seemed to bring a more innocent side out. I kissed his forehead and went down stair to make breakfast. Zim came down a little later putting his arms around me and resting against my back.

"Aw tha mastars show they luv!" Gir yelled waking up the kids. Zim sighed angrily.

"Gir go out for tacos." Zim stated with a cold stare. Gir scream happily running past me as I went down the hallway to get Dimitri and Zula. When I came back down Zim had finished making Dimitri and Zula's breakfast. They weren't completely awake when I placed them in their chairs but the smell of a good breakfast woke them completely. The way they ate their food you would think we starved them.

Zim and I shared a look then laughed a little. Zula has gorgeous blue Irken eyes while Dimitri had lovely brown human eyes. Guess that makes up for the Irken tongue that means he always has to make his own food, while Zula could eat anything and typically did just that. Neither of them had a nose. I thought they were the most perfect children in the world.

I sat at the table while they ate and Zim finished making breakfast. I couldn't help but stare at my also very perfect wife. Zim wore the apron that had started this all. Oh to be young again:

_"Zim let me in!" I was yelling and banging on the door angrily only to_

_finally be let in by a miffed Gir._

_Zim stood behind the robot seething I could see the anger just pouring off of him._

_"Why are you here?" Zim growled holding a spatula menacingly in my direction._

_"Zim you know why I'm here."_

_"No Zim does not explain Dib-beast or get out."_

_"Zim I was there okay you can't keep me out forever."_

_Just that Sunday I had been over at Zims hiding in the wires on the _

_ceiling when Zims Tallest called._

_They said Zim was never to call again, that he had been banished not sent on a mission,_

_and he wasn't an invader._

_Then they were gone. _

_Zim was alone in the world just like me I had thought._

_Zim was in shock he stared at the screen for hours. _

_I eventual fell from my perch but he didn't notice._

_I left him standing there. When I got to school the next day he wasn't there._

_Mrs. Scarlett said he was out on sick leave and wouldn't be back for a few weeks._

_A week passed and no Zim so I went to get him._

_When I showed up he was were a really fluffy apron and holding a spatula. _

_I walked in and hugged him. Zim broke down in tears I held him and _

_we had an unspoken truce to never speak of it again._

_I spent the rest of the school year and that summer after it going to_

_Zims house and just watching TV._

_Zim and I got close enough to know which movies we liked best._

_Zim always had a bowl of popcorn or something out but he never ate any of it._

_I like to watch scary movies and by that I mean really mushie chick flicks. _

_They made Zim jump, shudder, and sometimes yelp._

_Other times we would watch alien movies that Zim would laugh hysterically at._

_I would relax arm across the back of the couch and Zim would lean against me._

_It wasn't till the next school year almost started that we realized this but it didn't bother us._

_We got closer still as the next year brought a new onslaught of bully's._

_Zim and I took comfort in each other._

_I began spending so much time over at his house that I had a few things over_

_there in case it got late and I would just spend the night._

_Things got a little crazy one morning after I had spent the night on Zim _

_couch I woke to find Zim making breakfast in that really fluffy apron._

_I don't know what came over me but I went to him resting my head on his_

_and my hands on his hips like it was the most natural thing to do._

_He stiffened almost immediately._

_When he did relax he went about his routine as if it hadn't happened._

_I sighed and turned him around._

_He gave me big startled eyes as I kissed him._

_The next thing I knew we had missed school, _

_Zims bed was comfortably warm, and_

_I was happily content to stay right where I was._

**I wonder if I should make this its own story, hmm it's a thought I just have no idea what would happen to them. Review; tell me your thoughts on the matter. Who knows what might happen.**


	2. All a Dream

Chloewow: No the previous story is a one shot so you can use your imagination on how they came to be. *grins cheekily*

Oh well, I've made another short story. I enjoy writing them in different ways so I'll just put my random Zim and Dib stories here.

**WARNING a lot like the first one M and I don't own these characters **

Zim sat on me effectively pinning me to the floor of his lab. _Gir had let me in saying "If ya ask nicely I'll take ya toooo the masta." So I did. _Now I had my favorite little green alien sitting on my hips looking as sexy as ever in his uniform. Zim always amazed me with his total obliviousness. He was holding my arms down but I had stopped struggling. He took this as my surrender and let me sit up. We were both panting ridiculously hard.

Suddenly I had Zim straddling me. His eyes grew wide with shock or panic, as I gently placed on hand under his cute little bottom. Just as he opened his mouth to protest I kissed him while placing my other hand on his gorgeous feeler giving it a massage. He broke the kiss to bury his face in the hallow of my neck, hiding an adorable blush that graced his features.

He wrapped one hand in my shirt while the other played in my hair. I stood up supporting Zim with one hand. He wrapped his legs around me desperately holding on, as if I would drop him.

"Computer is everything ready?" I breathed onto the other feeler distracting Zim at the perfect moment. He purred into my neck not making carrying him any easier.

"Yeeeesssss, huuummmaaannn," she drawled lazily.

"Good," I quipped happily.

I took Zim to the room I had the computer specially make just for this. Inside was breath taking, the bed had a giant Irken insignia on the red comforter that was pulled back to reveal the deep blue satin sheets. It had a bunch of fluffy pillows at the top.

I laid Zim down so the pillows framed him. He looked up at me with half closed eyes face flushed a mesmerizing shade of blue. I couldn't help but smile at him as I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt.

He gulped. I crawled toward him while he whispered "Your gonna wear your socks?" I stopped in my tracks before I collapsed on him buring my head in the crook of his neck as I laughed. 'He's worried about my socks?'

Zim squirmed under me I straddled him still grinning and flashed him bare feet. "I was never wearing socks lover." I rolled my hips so he wouldn't think too much and it worked. I kissed Zim almost angelically but he wouldn't have it he deepened our kiss. I moaned my approval.

As we kissed my pants became increasingly uncomfortable so I began to undress Zim. Slowly I pulled his shirt up and broke the kiss to which he whimpered, so I could pull it off. When it was finally gone I sat back to enjoy the view.

Zim began to reach for me so I decidedly softly kissed his finger tips then his wrist trailing to his elbow. Moving up a bit I left kiss marks in the crook of his neck. I drew a light hand over his chest barely touching. He shivered and I licked his nipple the little bluish nub hardened for me. I bit it playing with its all the while looking up at the cute face he made. I played with the other not giving it nearly enough attention. Then I blew on it before continuing my trail down his chest.

When I came to the spot where his naval would have been I paused to leave several kiss marks there. I drew my pink tongue down licking the edge where his pants met his hips. I knew his eyes were on me then. I kept licking and kissing as I unbuttoned his pants dragging them down.

Zim lay beneath me utterly naked I finally got the chance to see the complete picture. It was absolutely perfect, I enjoyed it immensely. Zims blush had disappeared almost entirely and as I looked him in the eye all I could see was need, desire. Slowly the blush returned and his half lidded eyes hid behind long eye lashes.

He opened his delicately green lips to speak "Beep beep beep beep,"

I jolted upright turning off my alarm clock annoyed. I put my head in my hands just knowing I was still experiencing the thrill of my most erotic dream yet.

Zim on the other hand was at home eating waffles that Gir made when all of a sudden he blushed uncontrollably thinking about the dream he had last night.


End file.
